


Kai Simulation

by exfzz



Category: baekai - Fandom, sookai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exfzz/pseuds/exfzz
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Kai Simulation

住在屏幕里的桌宠奇迹卡伊很乖巧地立着，随着伯贤鼠标点点点变换着身上的衣饰。如果没人点点点的时候，那就手背托着脸蛋发呆，因为眼睛太大好像眨眼的速度也会慢一点，显得困困的。偶尔还会嘟起嘴巴冒出“怎么没人理我”这样的嗲精泡泡。  
好像所有模拟器都无法逃脱奇怪补丁。伯贤“咔哒咔哒”两下把卡伊的裤子脱了，露出他一片模糊的下体。  
“啊果然呢。”伯贤坐在电脑前十分愉悦语调活泼，也不管眼镜滑下鼻梁，晃着脑袋瞟了一眼旁边脸红彤彤的不自在的钟仁。  
拜远离危险的本能所赐，钟仁好像立刻就知道接下来会是什么。上次伯贤哥放大卡伊的脸拖动鼻子在屏幕中间，边和自己比较边说“真是一模一样，之前没有注意，卡伊的鼻子也这样色，不过没有钟仁那种粉粉红红。下面也会是这样吗请问”这种奇怪的话。不能想了啊啊啊脸又要烫起来了真是，呜呜。  
伯贤哥支着下巴歪头看他，“钟仁不想也没有关系，暻秀xi光凭照片能做成这样已经很棒了对吧？”  
“……又关暻秀哥什么事了。”即使知道卡伊是暻秀哥做出来的，语气还是低了几度，带着一点没来由也没去向的恼恨。  
“哦哦？钟仁不想听？那就让暻秀xi为了钟仁的付出功亏一篑好了。”  
伯贤哥的语调一直很活泼，但从最开始就不是热的，而现在更冰了。  
钟仁缓慢地眨了眼睛放弃抵抗。无论如何不可以再让暻秀哥失望了。  
因为太害羞所以裤子是怎样消失的记忆凭空不见，钟仁捂着脸，光着屁屁被带到浴室清洗。  
浴缸里温热的水高度刚好没过腰，伯贤想学灿烈那样把他抱进去最后还是放弃。他站在外面，从上方看睡衣粘上钟仁的腰际，下摆半透不透地扫着那一根，叹了口气，像真的哥哥一样揉揉钟仁的发顶，“洗完记得擦干，小心着凉。”  
伯贤哥珍贵的善心。  
还有难得的正经。  
也不记得怎么变成这种姿势，钟仁半躺在床边双腿大开而中间还是伯贤哥的脑袋。阴茎露在外面太久而有了自己的意志，越去想它就越要抬头。更何况伯贤哥的呼吸能吹得它发抖。  
虽然伯贤的眼睛还被挡在没扶正的镜框后，不过看嘴角向下的走向也知道他很认真，“让哥哥口好不好。”  
是哪个哥哥呢？

阴茎被伯贤握住，靠在脸上贴一贴亲一亲，但不急着继续，反而用另一只手上细瘦的手指点了点钟仁绷紧的腰腹。  
“你这里绷起来就不好看了哦。”  
钟仁只来得及让力卸到背上，就被含住了顶端，他又猛地向前一缩，却再次被那只贴在肚子上的手警告了。伯贤还是一心一意在忙，只是那只手忘记从钟仁身上拿回来而已。  
钟仁以前也这样帮过别人，百无聊赖时就会以为是在啃自己发炎发热的肿手指，干净皮肤的味道和唾液混合后都没有区别。  
但这次没法走神，伯贤哥的舌头绕着柱身转圈，牙齿擦过顶端，最后再压进喉咙里吞咽。钟仁甚至觉得伯贤哥说得对，虽然没有量过，但这个和鼻子都没有哥的舌头长。  
伯贤感觉到钟仁呼吸渐急，腿向后抽的劲也大了，那只还压在他身上的手也跟着加重力气。钟仁眼见无望，用手背挡住了眼睛。  
其实也只是一瞬间，可能要再分给伯贤5秒来处理一下。  
旁边的床凹进一块，“…哭了吗？”  
钟仁不说话，还张着腿瘫在床上，感受风干时的冷，最后才把手从脸前移开。伯贤看到他脸和身上一样红反而不担心了。  
于是靠近钟仁耳边，“做出这种东西的暻秀真是变态。”  
而钟仁抱紧了边伯贤，眼泪闷闷地砸到床单上。  
“……不是的。”

暻秀哥是圣人。


End file.
